Oh, You have no idea
by LouieGee
Summary: You really have no idea
1. Firsts

**_Disclaimer_** I own South of nothing

First off, this chapter is also known as "I love to write this way" dont ask why but thats the chapter name, well you'll find out why

Okay, as soon as you read this, you'll know who POV it is. And well its just a different story, idk if someone already had this idea but i haven't seen it so here it is, hope you like it, enjoy it, oh and sorry about the late updates and stuff, my internet like died, actually i still dont have internet at my house, this is my friends computer, i just uploaded three documents like 2 weeks ago and i forgot about them so i decided to head over to my boys house to upload them as a story and stuff so get ready for the next two and as soon as i get internet at my house, which should be Wednesday you'll ge tthe updates for the other stories iight well srry for the technical difficulties, so enjoy once again.

* * *

I walk into my best friend's bedroom and I find her crying her eyes out, sitting on the edge of the bed. I drop my purse immediately and rush over to her and I just hold her in my arms. She moves her face from her hands to my shoulder and continues to cry as she puts her arms around my waits and hugs me, she hugs tighter the more she cries, making sure I won't leave her, and we both know that I won't leave her. I hug her and try and hold her as close as possible hoping I can take a least a little but of pain away from her and transfer it to me. Of course it doesn't work so I decide speaking a little bit might help her. 

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay" Ok so sure I don't know what happened but it'll probably be ok, well I hope so I can't stand to see her crying, if I find out who did this to her I swear I'm going to hurt them. I just keep holding her for what seemed like hours now, I check the clock on her nightstand and assume it's only been 20 minutes, not counting the 5 minutes it took me to get here.

She finally stops crying and I decide now would be a better time than ever to ask her what's going on.

"So, mind telling me who or what made you start crying?" I ask quite timidly, she looks up at me, and in her I eyes I can see something that I must say I've never seen before, it's like anger, and sadness, but I can like see lust and want. Next thing I know she's leaning in towards me and for some strange reason I lean in towards her too and our lips meet in the middle somewhere.

We were kissing, actually kissing, and I have to admit I was liking it, and then she grazes my upper lip with her tongue asking permission to enter and of course I let it in. She pulls on my top as she goes to lay down on her bed.

We both just lay there still kissing, except for the occasional need of oxygen, and this is one of the couple of times that I'm actually happy I moved here. I decide as much as I'm enjoying this I break the kiss because there is still the need of talking to see what happened. I leave her lips and I miss them immediately but stop myself from leaning into them once again. I can see my friend still have her eyes closed and her lips waiting for my lips to reconnect with hers so I decide to let her know our first kiss is officially over.

"Umm, care to tell me why you were crying now?" She opens her eyes and pouts and after looking like a fish out of water with her mouth opening and closing for a while her voice decides to come out.

"My dad died in a car crash" I open my mouth surprised, although she didn't see her father that much when they were together she was so happy, she turns on the TV and I see that it is on the news, and I read the name, yep that's her dad all right, the rock star. I just instinctively hug my friend once again as close as possible.

"It's okay, you made me feel a lot better" I look at her and blush and smile. She looks at me and cups my face and decides to speak once again.

"I've never kissed a girl before" She decides to bring up our kiss first I guess

"Me neither" I blush and she smiles at this.

"Well then maybe we should keep practicing" I look at her and giggle as our lips once again meet in the middle and we start making out once again. We eventually stop kissing after about and 20 more minutes and we go back into friend mode as we start gossiping about the kids at school. We talk for about another 45 min and then my phone rings.

"Hello" I answer my phone.

"Hey Honey"

"Hey Dad" I respond and he asks me about my day and such, since he usually gets home real late because of his job, all those problems out there and well he has to help them. We chat for a bit before he asks me what time I was going to head home. I look at my best friend and decide to go for it, I mean me and her might actually get to work this out.

"Dad, can I stay over?" I ask reluctantly looking at my best friend, I know I asked the right thing when I see the biggest smile plastered on her face. I just keep my eyes locked with my friends as I await my dad's answer.

"Sure Honey, I saw the news, make sure she's okay" I smile and close the phone thinking I already did make sure she's okay, and well she is very okay. I crash my lips into hers as we lie down back on her bed. I break the kiss once again and she makes the cutest pouty face once again.

"Umm, we should talk about this" I said while pointing between the two of us. She just laid back down and looked at he ceiling and she knew I was right but apparently she didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"You know what, I'm just thinking about this too much, forget it we'll talk about it later" I lean in to kiss her again but she stops me and gets up off the bed and starts pacing around for a bit.

"No, you're right we got to talk about this" I just look at my shoes and call myself stupid for bringing this up, god, she probably doesn't even want this anymore.

"I think we could really work out" I look up at her and smile and she smiles back, I can't stop myself from asking my next question.

"Really?" She just nods her head up and down and I just smile and blush as she sits down next to me and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Yes, I mean, we care for each other, we've been best friends for a couple of months now, I mean we should technically be great together, I mean if you care about someone, if you love someone…" She stops and looks at me and I just smile and blush as it has become my normal routine since we started kissing earlier. I mean, I don't know if I'm in love or not but I definitely feel something, and I haven't felt like this before, I mean I'm actually ecstatic that she wants to try this. I look at her once again waiting for her to finish her statement and she just smiles at me and continues.

"It shouldn't matter if it's two girls, two guys, heck even one guy and one animal, but what should matter is that the feeling is mutual, do you want this?" She said while copying the same gesture I did moments ago. I thought it over for a second or two, me, gay, and then I just nod my head.

"Yes" She smiled and straddled me as she crashed her lips into mine, and we made out once again today. It got late and we were very tired, I mean we only kissed but god it can take a lot out of you. We soon went to sleep as I placed some sheets on the floor just in case someone decided to come in I didn't want them to find us in the same bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

We talk a bit more before she starts asking me some questions, apparently wanting to now more about me since we are going to be together, hopefully.

"So tell me about home" I always loved how she was interested in where I came from, but this time it was different not just for knowing because we're best friends, it was a question so she could engrave it into her brain and she could say her girlfriend was from Ohio.

"Ohio, it was beautiful, not many people, but it was just great, quiet, green, vast." I realize that the tiredness has taken more over me than I thought so I end my explanation there as I look into those beautiful eyes of hers which are also closing before I drift off to sleep.

"Are you girls sleeping?" I hear a voice coming from the door, I look at it and realize someone is knocking so almost instinctively I jump onto the floor and hurt my butt in the process. I wake my friend as she responds.

"We are now" I giggle a bit at her comment, we were in a very comfortable sleeping position and her mom had to ruin it. Her mom walks in as I look at the clock and realize its 3 am then I look at my friend's mom as she walks towards us.

"I need you girls to pick up somebody from the airport" I look at my friend as she moans and tries to talk to her mom but the sleepiness has made her unable to talk for a bit.

"Why do we have to go mom?" She asks and I even wait for a response

"Because it's someone you want to meet." I think about the answer her mom just gave her and think who does she want to meet, and why have I not been told.

"Why us mom, I don't want to meet anyone" And there she answer my question, she doesn't want to meet anyone, so why do we have to go I ask her mom in my head.

"Because Honey, she is more related to you than to me" I look at my friend and she's trying to think of who that someone maybe.

"Is it Aunt Charlotte?" She asks, and I think about our past conversations about her family and I do recall an Aunt Charlotte, it was her dad's sister or something like that.

"No, it's someone you have never met" I laugh a little at such a stupid hint

"Well, then why would I want to meet them now?" She asks still very tired

"Is it one of my dad's sisters I haven't met yet?" She asks once again extremely tired.

"No Honey, it's, it's umm…" Her mother is stumbling over her words it got to be huge like, her father, maybe he didn't die.

"It's you sister" As soon as I here sister I sit up off the floor as does my best friend. We both look at her with big huge red question marks drawn on our faces. She gets up and walks towards her mother and looks like she's just seen a ghost.

"Here's her information, she going to be here in 1 hour so you might want to get dressed" Her mom leaves the room, and we both just look at each other in shock as she hands me the paper her mom gave her and she sits on the edge of her bed. I look at the paper and it has all the information, the flight number, the gate she's coming through, everything. I search the paper for my best friend's sister's name and there it is on the top left corner.

_Ashley Davies_


	2. Another Twist, Kind of

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own south of nothing_

Yes they finally let me upload the rest of the stories, but i only have time to officially post this so later tonight the other ones will be up ok so just stay tuned :)

another twist? mayb

* * *

I see the houses fly by as we head towards the airport. We've only been driving for about 10 minutes which means like 20 more minutes before we get to our destination. And we have plenty of time, I mean we did get dressed pretty quickly and with complete silence of course. We changed right then and their not caring is we saw each other half naked.

Kyla finally looked at me for the first time since we have been in the car, she just places her hand on top of mine and gives it a soft squeeze. Just to let me know she's all right, because she definitely doesn't look it. She slides her hand of mine but at the last second I hook my pinky with hers I pull her hand on my lap and I carefully intertwine our fingers together as I place a soft kiss on the top of her hand.

She just smiles that smiles that I love so much to see, even when we were just friends, but now it looks like a bigger smile.

"So a sister, huh?" I question, hating the silence in the car, and Kyla just continues driving for a few minutes before responding.

"A sister god, I don't even know her name."

"Ashley Davies" I blurt out

"You know her?" She sort of screams out with some anger. And I can see the anger and betrayal in her eyes.

"No baby, It was on the card you're mom gave us." I defend myself, hating when Kyla is mad at me, especially now after taking our friendship to a whole different level.

She stays quiet for a couple minutes so I decide I should continue defending myself, maybe she doesn't believe me.

"Baby, I swear, I didn't know, I just read it on the card that your mom gave us, I swear if I knew something I would've told you" She takes her finger and she places it on my lips indicating me to shut up.

"I know Spence, I believe you, sorry for screaming at you" I kiss her finger as she tangles our hands back up and I just think about the butterflies this girls makes me feel. I decide to turn on the radio not hating the silence any less than before, we just hold hands and bob our heads to the music on the radio and in no time it seems we get to the airport.

We arrive and she looks at me and gives me a quick peck on the lips .

"It's cute how you call me baby" I just blush once again with her.

We walk in the airport with our arms linked, not wanting to display our new found relationship yet. Kyla takes out a piece of notebook paper out of her pocket, and a marker and writes Ashley on the paper as she holds it on her lap. I laugh a bit, forgetting how we are going to recognize this Ashley.

I look at my phone for the time and see that its only 15 more minutes before Kyla's sister gets here. I decide I don't care who sees I lean over and give Kyla a quick peck on the lips. She smiles as she licks her lips and she leans over and whispers into my ear.

"Delicious" I just smile and blush. We just look at each other, and she offers to go get me something to drink, I object, but she knows me better than that. She heads off and a couple seconds later people start coming out of the gate. I quickly panic not knowing what to do. I just sit back and hope Ashley is smart enough to just sit down and wait for the people who are going to pick her up.

The first person comes out and she's a very tall blonde, she looks like one of those rich people that spend like $2000 on a stupid purse. The second person is a stumpy guy with a business suit on, talking of his cell phone, probably also rich. Then a really fat lady comes out followed by a very skinny lady and a couple more people come out of the gate, they were probably all in first class or something. A brunette comes out looking for something and she looks like she can't find the person picking her up.

"I'm sorry is this seat taken?" She points to the seat on my right, I look at her beautiful eyes and get lost in them, I just nod no and she sits down next to me. She really is beautiful.

"So who are you waiting for?" She asks and I just nod and the only thing that comes to mind I say.

"I don't really know" She just laughs and god she has a cute laugh, and a pretty voice, she sounds like she can sing. She starts asking me how it is out here in Baltimore, she tells me its her first time, and we start having a conversation. I forget that I should be looking at gateway to see if Ashley comes but this girl is really interesting.

I start flirting a bit, and she just returns the flirting. I can't really control it, it's just coming out that way, I really don't mean to. After about 25 min I realize that Kyla isn't back yet. God I forgot all about her. I look around and she is nowhere to be found. I decide I should go look for her but this girl is really cute and, wait what am I thinking, I am with Kyla, well not officially but damn I don't know. I'm not like cheating though, so I decide to wait a couple more minutes before I go look for Kyla.

The brunette leans over to pick up her water and I see she has a tattoo and she sees me staring and asks

"You like it" I just nod

"Yeah cool, I thought of getting one but there's a lot of diseases and stuff with the whole sharing needles and stuff." She just laughs a bit at me and smiles. She takes my hand and pulls it towards her.

"Here feel it" Her hand touching mine sent a spark throughout my body but when I touched her back it sent a bigger spark through my body.

"What the hell are you doing?" That's the next thing I hear is Kyla screaming from behind us

"What are you doing with my girl" She addresses to the brunette. I blush a bit at her confession and the brunette response with a smart ass comment.

"Well she wasn't complaining when she was touching me and your name isn't on her, she can flirt with whoever she wants." I gasp a bit, no one has ever talked like that to Kyla crap.

"What the hell is your name so I know who's ass I'm kicking" Kyla responds to the brunette and the brunette crosses her arms and looks at her with a 'who the fuck are you to ask me questions' look.

"My name is Davies, Ashley Davies" Oh crap that's quite a twist


	3. New Loves, New Regrets

_**Disclaimer:** Still own south of nothing_

Did yall hear about Clay. Damn that sucks, but hey, at least he did something about it i guess. Sure we'll miss him, but he wasn't happy witht he show and thats fine i guess. Which means my other story is coming true, where its about Clay dying and stuff, oh yeah im awesome haha well anyway sorry for like updating every other week and stuff but there are problems, mostly school, but then some personal but anyway no ones cares. So, hope everyone had a great Valentine's with their loved one and well thats it. I do have a valentine one shot in mind but its still on my mind so hopefully ill get it out by tomorrow, better late than never i guess. well enjoy and p3ac3

* * *

"My name is Davies, Ashley Davies" Oh crap 

I look over at Kyla and her eyes are staring at Ashley as if she has just seen a ghost. I look over at Ashley who looks confused as to why Kyla and I are looking at her like complete idiots.

"Excuse us for a second Ashley" I walk in Ashley's opposite direction while pulling Kyla. I stop and look directly at Kyla who looks as if I just betrayed her.

"Baby, I didn't know" I look at her as sincere as I can, and I wasn't even faking because it was 100 percent true. I really didn't know but Kyla's eyes are exactly the same, hurt.

"That's a load of bullshit" She whispers with so much hate. I look just as hurt as she looks right now.

"Sweetie I swear" I try to convince her I don't want her to be mad at me.

"You're not allowed to call me that" She whispers once again. And when she says it I can feel my heart break a little.

"Kyla, I want you, I need you" I say barely above a whisper.

"I love you" I say so low I doubt she even heard me

"You love me huh?" She whispers back with a slight smile on her face. I nod in response. Yes I finally got a smile out of that beautiful face.

"If you loved me you wouldn't be flirting with that slut over there. And may I remind you that it's my sister" I frown once again and see Kyla looking over at Ashley

"You better get that smirk off your face before I do it for you!" Kyla screams at her sister across the room.

"Well then you better do it for me" Ashley screams back. Kyla pushes past me as she walks towards Ashley. Ashley drops her purse and as does Kyla as she slaps Ashley right across the face.

Ashley recovers fast and punches Kyla square in the eye. I see Kyla hit the floor hard but get back up just as quickly and grab Ashley's hair. Then it just turns out into an all out cat fight, scratches, pulling of hair, shoving. I see two security guards come and break them up, with a lot of trouble. They are each seated on a side of a room as one security guard sits with Kyla and the other with Ashley.

I look at both as they give each other dirty looks. I just stand there and feel my legs starting to fall asleep on me, probably from standing this whole time. It seemed so fast but I know I've been standing here for at least 20 minutes. Not moving one little bit. I walk over to Kyla and she looks mad. I look at the security guard as he gets the hint nd gets up and walks towards the other security guard. I see Ashley whisper something into the security guards ear and he just nods as she gets up.

I just grab Kyla's hand and pray to whatever god there is that Ashley doesn't come here. I see her walking towards us as Kyla just lowers her gaze, probably trying to control herself. I look at Ashley as she walks right past us and heads towards the bathroom. I thank god that she didn't stop. I catch Ashley's gaze as she smiles and winks at me before entering the bathroom. I just can't help but smile at her, and I quickly erase the smile from my face as I see Kyla pick her head up.

I look at her and her eye has quickly turned a dark purple. I go to touch it but she moves her head away. She gets up and looks at me with hate.

"I'll be waiting in the car, and bring devil sister" She says as she turns around and walks away. God I hate myself, the only girl I've actually opened up to since moving to Baltimore. And she turned out to be the one to help me through a confusing time, I mean we helped each other out, of course neither one of us made a move until last night, but we have been flirting, and holding hands, and those stairs she gives me, it just turns me on so much.

I hated when she was mad at me when we were just friends, but we've reached a new level with our relationship and I can't take her being mad at me. I decide that we can talk at her house. I get up and realize that I have to get Ashley.

I walk into the bathroom and see Ashley washing out her mouth. She spits into the sink as I walk over and see blood in the sink. I quickly look away, I never liked the look of blood, even if it's just in a sink. I turn back to Ashley and see Ashley turn around and she looks at me. I can see her left cheek turning a bit blue. I reach out and touch it, I feel a surge of electricity as I touch her and I quickly pull away. I can see she felt it too. I reach in again to touch her cheek as she covers my hand with hers.

I feel her soft skin, its so smooth. As I let go of her cheek Ashley keeps her hand on mine and for some strange reason I don't pull away. She intertwines our fingers as she goes to look in the mirror. She takes her free hand and turns on the sink as she takes a handful of water and drinks it up. I look on with curiosity what she is doing. I see her spit out the water in her mouth and see that the water comes out just as clean as it was when she drank it. She looks up and smiles at me. I return the smile, I mean who couldn't.

"I stopped bleeding, and you're smile is beautiful" She says as I keep my smiling and blush at her comment about my smile. I look at her as she smiles right back and I know I should say something, so I just blurt out the first thing that comes out of my mouth.

"You have a real cute nose, especially when you smile and its gets all scrunched up" I say and cover my mouth with my free hand. She smiles and her nose scrunches up just the way I told her. She just looks at me as I put my hand back to my side and smile once again.

"Well your lips are cute, they look real fluffy" I laugh at her comment knowing she couldn't think of anything else to say. She doesn't look like the girl that knows too much mushy talk and such. I just smile and as does she.

"I love your eyes, they're so beautiful, I love the color brown" I blurt out once again. I have no idea what I'm doing. These thing are just coming out, god I can't control it with this girl. She takes her free hand and puts it under my chin as she slides it over to my cheek. I blush at her touch of course.

"You're cheeks are red, they're cute, and with those cute little dimples" She smiles at me and I blush even harder. She slides her hand over to my lips as she grazes them softly and smiles at me as she bites her lower lip. I kiss her finger and her hand slides back to its original position under my chin as she leans in slowly. I instinctively lean in too as we both look into each others eyes looking for answers to one simple question. Should we be doing this? I am with this girls sister, I can't I can't but I have to, she is just so beautiful.

Our lips meet in the middle as we share a passion filled kiss. She presses her tongue against my lips asking for access which I of course quickly grant. Our tongues dance around each other for a bit until we finally stop the kiss. I open my eyes and see Ashley's beautiful eyes as she bites her lip one more time turning me on quickly.

"So where is this other chick's ride, I don't wan to be in an airport all day" She says and I smile and just head towards the bathroom door still holding Ashley's hand as I turn around quickly and give her a quick peck on the lips and walk out the door with her and head towards Kyla's car.


	4. We need to talk

**_Disclaimer:_** _I own south of nothing_

_ Once again, sorry for the longness, many problems, but will update more often, i promise, unless my life turns to more crap, which i doubt and stuff but anyway, sorry its so short, but i know where i want to take this story, just having a lot of trouble getting there, but hang in there, and well enjoy.  
_

* * *

As we walked towards the front door Ashley ran her hand down my arm as she laced our fingers together and I can't help but smile as I feel those goose bumps run up and down my spine. Almost the same feeling Kyla gives me, Oh crap, Kyla is going to be pissed. I look down ay mine and Ashley's hand and see how perfectly they fit together. Like pieces of a puzzle, they are like made for each other or something, its actually pretty weird. Almost like soul mates you hear in fairy tales or something like that.

We got to the main waiting room in the airport before I stopped and pulled my hand away from Ashley. She turned to me with a look sort of hurt and it hurt me seeing her like that.

"I forgot my phone back there" And I turned right around and walked away. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Ashley following me and I wait for her and lean into her ear.

"Wait for me hear, in the waiting room, I promise to get back." I whisper while making sure I graze her ear as I say this. She just nods her head turns around and walks away. God, I got her in the palm of my hand. I walk towards the closest bathroom I can find and walk in while I stare into the mirror. I turn on the sink and splash water on my face.

I take my phone out of my purse and go through my pictures. The truth is I saw Kyla in the waiting room, and thank god she didn't see me holding Ashley's hand, thank god she didn't see me at all. Because Kyla can read me like a book, she probably can tell if I've kissed someone else, especially now that we've kissed.

"God why is this so difficult?" I say out loud

"What's so difficult?" I hear from somewhere behind me.

"Who's there?" I respond out loud, there is no way it's a ghost.

"Oh sorry for eavesdropping, my name is Madison" This Latina girl says as she comes out of the stalls. She's really cute you could say, but I don't know, I don't really find her that attractive. God, I swear, now I like over examine all the girls I see and I decide to just tell myself my feeling for them. This is really weird, I see Madison move her mouth but no words come out, and with that I return to the real world.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She laughs at me a bit, and it sounds like an annoying laugh, like the ones where you want to take the person and throw them out the window and stuff.

"Some was off in la la land, I asked for your name" She laughs some more, I start to look around, god damn it, stupid windowless bathrooms.

"Oh, I'm Spencer." I respond while I stick out my hand waiting for a handshake.

"Hey Spencer" She takes my hand and gives me quite a strong handshake.

"So picking up some family?" She asks and I blank out for a second.

"I forgot" She laughs again and I swear I start thinking just about making a hole in the wall and throwing her out it.

"You're quite the dork aren't you Spencer" She says with a slight chuckle, as my wish for a hole in the wall gradually disappears.

"I'm here because my friend's sister just came from L.A." I say and she just nods as she finished applying a massive amount of lipstick on her lips.

"Well I got to go Spencer, I liked our little conversation even though you apparently weren't here the whole time" She starts to laugh, great, and the wish for the hole is back.

"Here is my number, call me this weekend we can chill, you can even invite your friend and her sister" She says as she smiles and hands me a piece of paper with her phone number on it. What does she like carry these around in her purse in case she meets some random girl in an airport bathroom.

"Ok, I'll give you a call Madison" I say as the Latina leaves the bathroom. I look into the mirror once again and look through my cell phone once again and just look through all my pictures with Kyla. God we're so happy together, I have just been waiting for this to happen for so long, why did Ashley come and ruin it, well maybe I'm not so into Kyla as I thought, maybe I'm into Ashley more or maybe, god this is hard.

I leave the bathroom and a million things are running through my head, god who should I be with, not in a million years did I think this would happen, its just like if someone told me yesterday, I would make out with my best friend and find out I'm into her sister that she didn't know she had, god I even confused myself. I walk into the waiting room and find Ashley and Kyla actually talking, that really doesn't make any of this easier. Apparently Ashley hasn't told Kyla that we've made out in the bathroom. Because I'm pretty sure Kyla would be pissed.

And for some strange reason, I know who I want to choose, I already know who I'm going to choose. But who do I talk to first, to who do I break the new to first. God, well at least I did already make one decision one left to go. I walk over to the girls and look at them both and see them both with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Umm, Ashley can I talk to you for a second?" I ask her and she just looks at her sister and nods at me and gets up.

"Kyla, me and Ashley will be right back, I just want to show her something." I say to her and she smiles at me, I can see its fake, but I can't deal with that right now. I take Ashley pretty far away from the waiting room before turning to her and saying.

"Ash, we need to talk."


	5. I choose who I love

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own south of nothing_

_Srry for the short length, but it's the only way to end the chapter, cause if i ended it where i wanted to end it next, this wouldn't have come out til tomorrow, so now tomorrow new chapter and stuff iight, trust me, well enjoy the update and review please, iight..._

* * *

"Ok" she says with sad eyes, which makes this much harder than I thought it would be.

"The thing is I like you, I really do, you're beautiful, you're gorgeous, your body is great, and you're almost perfect." I stop there and see her blush a bit, it causes me to turn and look down also blushing.

"But" She snaps me out of my sudden interest with the floor under me.

"But, you're not Kyla, she's my best friend, she has been since I moved out here, I mean, I think I love her, she knows so much about me, and I know so much about her." I say

"But you don't" I give her a confused look

"What do you mean?" I ask her wondering, how she would know, even if it was true

"You don't love Kyla, just because you've been friends with her so long doesn't automatically make you soul mates." She spits out, I look at her with complete anger, how does she know how I feel.

"You are no one to tell me what I'm feeling or who I'm feeling it for, ok, got it?" I practically yell out.

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have been questioning it before, you wouldn't think you're in love with her, you would know, and you sure as hell wouldn't be having this conversation with me, when you finally realize you're true feelings and all that bull shit, I am not going to be waiting or anything, so make sure Kyla is what you want, because even though I barely know you, I know what I'm feeling and if you're not feeling that now, then you shouldn't feel it later either, got it?" I sort of got confused at what she said, I'm sure she got pretty confused too, it was said out of pure anger but she meant it.

I nodded my head and she just turned around and headed outside with me following. We get to Kyla's car as Ashley gets in the back and I get in the passengers side with Kyla holding her hand after I get my seatbelt on. She looks at me and smiles before starting the car and casually talking to Ashley.

I look over at Ashley and see her answering all of Kyla's questions while she looks out the window. Sure I feel bad, I really have feeling for Ashley, but Kyla and I have been through so much, it's just like, a fairy tale movie thingy, two best friends fall in love, and they live happily ever after, except in movies neither best friend has feelings for some other person.

But, no, I know I made the right choice, Kyla, I love her, I know I do, there isn't anymore doubt, I have to, I mean she's my best friend, she's been their for me through thick and thin and all that other stuff.

We reach our destination as Ashley and Kyla get the stuff from out of the trunk in the back and walk in the house, Kyla gives Ashley a short tour of the house ending at the guest room. Kyla tells Ashley she'll continue the tour later since they should get some sleep, it is 7 a.m. and neither of the three of us have gotten much sleep. We nod and head to our bedrooms, Ashley to the guest room with Kyla and I in Kyla's room. I lay down on the bed, and Kyla lies next to me. I look into her eyes and see her fall into a deep sleep, I just watch her sleep and she looks so beautiful.

My bladder decides now would be a good time to empty itself apparently. I walk out of the room and into the bathroom as I hear some movements in the guestroom which is right next to the bathroom. I walk and close the door and do my business on the toilet. I hear the guestroom door open and close and someone walking down the hallway. I peek out slightly and see Ashley walking towards the stairs, I see the booty shorts she's wearing to bed, god she's so hot. I close the door and just think about everything that has happened today.

My best friend and I finally recognize our feelings, and now I realize all these other feelings too, god it's so difficult. I hear someone coming up the stairs. I decide its Ashley and I try and quickly finish my business. I wash my hands and walk out just as Ashley gets to her door. I look into her eyes and get lost into them ass he does the same. She opens the door to her bedroom and leaves it open, probably and invitation to come in, and I am just too nice to reject an invitation.

I walk inside and close the door behind me and see Ashley drinking a glass of water, she gets under the covers and moves to on side of the bed probably letting me know the other side is for me. I walk over to the bed and get under the covers with her as I hug her and just hold her in my arms. She turns towards me and gives me a kiss on my lips, I return the kiss and we make out for a good 5 minutes before we realize that to live we kind of need oxygen.

I look into her eyes, god maybe she's right. She kisses my nose before she turns away from me and I hear her start to snore. I get up and go around the bed, I kneel down and just run my hands through her hair and kiss her softly on the lips before heading back to Kyla's room. I get up and head towards the door and see it slightly open, god, I guess I should tell Kyla her guestroom door is broken.

I head back the Kyla's room and Kyla is not here. I lie down on the bed anyway and wait for her, she comes in after about 5 minutes of waiting and lies down next to me. She lies down and turns away from me and whispers.

"Hold me please?" She asks me, of course I will. I hold her tight to my body hoping I never have to let go, sure I have feelings for Ashley, but I think Kyla is more important, well I hope she is.


	6. What have I gotten myself into

**_Disclaimer:_** Own south of nothing

Yep, another update, sorry its short and all but trust me, its how i needed it to be, well enjoy, i wanted to ramble on about all my ideas for season 3 and stuff, but I'm going to do it on my next one shot because i mean come on who doesn't like one shots so everybody can read my opinion and all that stuff, because Spencer has finally like taken control, finally talking back to Ashley not taking her bull shit, even acting a little bitchy, but its all good, I'll go into it on my next one shot so be ready to read it and review for this chapter 3...

* * *

I woke up without Kyla in my arms. I lay on my back and just stared at my ceiling as I still had both Ashley and Kyla on my mind. I was comparing them, and each had their flaws, each had their pros. God why did this have to happen, ugh. I hear someone knock on the door.

"Come in" I say, hoping its Kyla. I wanted to talk to her, and tell her everything. Everything I'm feeling, everything going on in my head, I didn't want any lies between the both of us.

Ashley walks in the room with a huge smile on here face. She waved at me as she closed the door and walked up to me and gave me a huge kiss on the lips. I tried to stop it, but her lips were just so good, I couldn't part them. She stopped the kiss and look into my eyes as she leaned her forehead on mine.

"You're so beautiful" She said as she kissed me again. I smiled as she broke the kiss again.

"Well I was thinking, me and you, are real great together" I smiled a bit but I immediately thought of Kyla.

"Ash, we already talked about this" I said.

"I know I know" She said cutting me off.

"But I don't see why me and Kyla can't share" She said. I looked at her completely confused.

"Ash, I don't think Kyla would like that" I said.

"Well she doesn't have to know" She said with a sly smile. I can't do that, that would be cheating on Kyla, it would be wrong, even if Ashley is like the hottest thing alive. Wait why am I even thinking about this it should be an easy answer. Ashley, no, it's so easy Spencer, say it, tell her no, say it god damn it.

"Ash," I started.

"Listen, I understand that you want to be with Kyla, she's your first girlfriend and all, but you don't love her, trust me I know, it feels right because she's always been there for you and all, but she's not that special person, I can tell by the way you look at her." She said. I looked at her, maybe she was right.

"And I like that you want to try it out with her, even though we both know it's a forever type of thing, well not to you at least, you just always wanted that person you could always count on, I respect that, I really do, and I will wait for you, because I can see how you look at me, you're just scared that I'm not trustworthy, that I'll hurt you and that's because you don't know me yet, but we can get to know each other. But I don't see why I can't wait and have just a little bit of you on the side" She said with a wide smile.

"Please?" She asked with a super cute puppy dog face. I kissed her as she leaned me down on the bed behind us as she attacked my neck. She stopped as she got up and she walked towards the door.

"Not a word to Kyla, got it?" She told me as I just nodded my head up and down. She smiled and blew me a kiss before asking.

"Ready?" I just looked at her confused.

"For what?" I responded wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Spencer, go to hell!" She yelled at me. I looked at her hurt.

"Ashley, what…" I was cut off by the door opening behind Ashley, and I saw Kyla walk in. I look at Ashley as she crossed her arms on her chest, and looked at me, this was a game, and I got it.

"Ashley, what are you still doing here, I told you to get the hell out of here!" I yelled, she pushed Kyla out the way. Kyle looked at me as I kept looking at Ashley. She was heading out, but before she completely left she blew me another kiss, with a sly smirk on her face.

"What was that about?" Kyla asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing for you to worry about baby" I said as I spread my arms open. Kyla smiled as she crawled up to and snuggled into me as we were planning on sleeping for a while longer.

"I love you Spencer" She says as I hear her start to slightly snore as I just run my fingers through her hair. God damn it, what have I gotten myself into. I close my eyes and all I can think about is Ashley, and how I can't wait to see her again.


	7. Bra and Panties

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the balling sign...wait...no nevermind...i don't own that either...  
_

_Ey, um, sorry for the long delay of the update. Read my one-shot, it'll explain my absense in the beginning, oh and I rant on it, so read it please 333 lol, anyway, enjoy the story R&R_

* * *

I wake up, this time with Kyla in my arms. She's snuggled up against my body and I'm holding her closer. I smile and close my eyes but there's Ashley once again in my mind. I open my eyes again and decide I'm not going to get any more sleep than I already have.

I check the clock on Kyla's night stand and see it's already 1 p.m. I got to head home soon. I got up and looked around for my purse. I couldn't see it and I tried to remember when I had it last. Which was in Ashley's room. Crap.

I leave a note for Kyla, so she doesn't worry why I'm gone or anything.

I left Kyla's room and walked to the guest room. I opened the door slowly hoping to not disturb Ashley. I looked over and saw Ashley lying on her bed. I walked in and looked for my purse that was placed right beside her bed.

I tip-toed in and went for my purse. I looked at Ashley on the bed in just a bra and panties. I can't help buy lick my lips unconsciously, to make it worse she has a black lace bra and panties set. I can basically see everything, from those perky nipples on those perfect breasts to those beautiful legs and the place in between those two legs.

God damn, I can feel my jeans start to get completely uncomfortable. I look up at her face and she the angelic face she has on. God, she really is beautiful, I immediately lean in and kiss those lips ever so softly.

I feel arms around my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss. My hands touch her face, pulling us closer to each other, if that's even possible. Her hands reach the hem of my shirt, she pulls it over my head.

She pulls me on top of her as she unzips and unbuttons my pants. She pushed me back as I fall on my back, and she takes off my pants and throws them to the side along with my shirt.

She looks me up and down and she bites her bottom lip. That look on her face just makes me want her even more. I jump back on her kissing her and then attacking her neck. I hear her let out a moan and then it's all interrupted by a stupid ring tone.

She groans and lies on her back. I get up and get my cell phone and see it's my dad calling.

"Hey Dad" I say.

"Actually Dad, can I stay tonight too, Kyla really needs me here." I say as I bite my lip and look over at Ashley, god I'm going to make her scream. Well not too loud, can't let Kyla hear. God, what am I doing to Kyla, if she ever finds out, I'm so dead.

"Okay, tomorrow, bright and early, breakfast, got it" I say as I hang up the phone. I smile as I look over at Ashley, and Kyla just leaves my mind, as I walk over to Ashley. We continue fighting for dominance with our tongues as we both let out small moans.

"We can't" I say as I break our kiss, that was lasting for a good 15 minutes. Sure our hands were roaming everywhere, but nothing more than kissing was happening.

"Why not?" She asks as she looks into those eyes, god I could just melt.

"Because your sister is in the next room" I whisper as she continues the kissing I just told her we can't do.

"She's not my sister" She whispers back.

"Yes she is, and she's also my girlfriend, so be nice to her baby" I whisper as I take her lips with mine.

"Okay honey" She says as she pulls my bottom lip making me whimper of course.

"Well on that note, I guess I should leave" I say trying to get up but of course failing as Ashley pulls on my arm.

"Come on, at least just cuddle with me" She pleads, I nod my head and we get under the covers.

"Just to make something sure, if my sister wasn't in the other room, would I be getting lucky right now" She says as she moved her eyebrows making me immediately smile.

"Guess we'll never find out" I say as I kiss her and put my head on her chest. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Ashley, can I come in?" I hear Kyla say as her hand touches the door knob.

"No!" Ashley practically screams out and Kyla immediately lets go of the doorknob.

"I'm naked, I just got out of the shower" Ashley blurts out.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch with me" Kyla asks.

"I would Ky, but my stomach has been acting up" She says.

"Okay then, I'll bring you something back" Kyla says as we hear her walk away from the door. I look at Ashley and she just smiles at me and I know what she's thinking.

"She's gone" She says as she wiggles her eyebrows at me. I just smile and shake my head.

She straddles me and pins my hands over my head. She attacks my neck and soon starts heading south. She kisses in between my breasts as she starts kissing the sides of my breasts.

I let out a small whimper, and she looks at me asking if she can continue. I don't know what to say, I don't know if I'm ready for this big step, I mean just yesterday I found out I wanted to be with Kyla, and now I'm not even sure about that. Sure the feelings had always been there, but never said aloud.

Ashley looks at me and can see the debating going on in my head, so she just lies besides me and hold me close to her. She strokes my hair and kisses me on the forehead before just stroking my arm and cuddling into me. I smile and realize that she won't go any further if I don't feel comfortable with it.

I look into her eyes and smile as she looks into mine. I kiss her, I deepen the kiss, and surprise her as I move my hands behind her back and unclasp her bra. I throw it to the side as I just look at those perfect breasts I was imagining seeing like this before.

There at attention and pointing straight at me, asking to be sucked, and bitten, and everything. They're just being asked to be touched. I look at Ashley and see her biting her lip, trying to control herself from just taking advantage of me. I smile as I lean in the middle of her breasts.

I kiss the in between area, and start heading towards the right one, I stop when I'm so close to the nipple, and start heading towards the left one, placing small kisses on the way there.

I stop again, right before the nipple, and decide the right one deserves the first taste. Sure I'm teasing her, but I'm loving every minute of it, and I'm sure she is too. Sure I'm not too experienced, but I've had my view at some lesbian action going on, I mean you can practically find anything on the internet.

"Just decide!" I hear her whimper, and I smile and decide, definitely the right one, it looks better, don't ask how I know, it just feels right. Then a ring tone interrupts us again. Crap.

Ashley leys out a groan before I get up and get my phone again. It's a text message from Kyla.

_**Hey, wanna have lunch?**_

I read the message. I looked over at Ashley.

_**Im actually about to eat**_

I respond. As I bite my lip, and chuckle a bit to my own joke. I see Ashley look at me weird.

"God damn, hurry it up" She says. I just laugh some more as I feel my phone start to vibrate.

_**Ok call u later**_

I answer immediately and throw my phone off to the side.

_**Ok**_

I start walking towards Ashley and I could've sworn a saw the door move, but its probably because it's broken. I forgot to tell Kyla about that door. I walk over and lock it before walking so seductively slow, well as best as I can, towards Ashley.

Oh, I am going to have some fun today.


	8. Not just yet

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nothing, of course._

_Sorry it's short, but I really have no idea where I'm taking this, well i sort of do, but i really don't. It's very confusing, anyway, just read, and I'll be updating more frequently, especially since the chapters are so short, but again, I have no idea where I'm taking this, it's just happening, so enjoy and review please, update other stories later today._

* * *

We just laid there, for a good 3 or 4 hours now. We didn't actually do anything, just snuggled and cuddled, in our bra and panties of course, so my hands were basically roaming her whole body, I mean I couldn't help it, much less pass up this opportunity.

I was ready, I really was, but Ashley said no. She said it would be wrong to do that to her sister. Sure she had just found out about her sister, but she was still her sister.

I actually knew it was better, I would definitely felt guilty doing that to Kyla, kissing is one thing, but having sex with her sister was completely crossing the line.

God, what am I talking about, this is all wrong, kissing is crossing the line already. I'm so going to hell for this.

I looked up at Ashley, who had been resting her eyes for a good 45 minutes now. Her arms wrapped around my shoulder, as if protecting me from the world, or even just for possessive purposes, it felt good, it felt great.

I looked over at the clock, 5 p.m. I should've been home by now, heck, I shouldn't be in bed with Ashley right now. Not everything always goes as planned.

I grab my phone and decide I should call Kyla, I mean I did say I would call her. I get my cell phone and dial the number.

It rings a couple of times before I finally hear someone pick up.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering if I dialed the wrong number.

"Hey" I hear Kyla laughing and a girl in the background.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Oh, I went to the food court in the mall for lunch and I met up with a friend here" She says as I hear her continue to giggle at whatever her friend is saying or doing.

"Oh, and who's your friend?" I ask, a hint a jealousy in my voice.

"Who's that?" I hear in the background.

"Just a friend" Kyla tells whoever she's with.

"It's just Katie, from school Spence, no biggie, listen I'll call you back in 5 minutes" She says and she just hangs up on me. She just hanged up on me, no good-bye, no I love you, no nothing.

I'm immediately brought out of my thoughts as I feel lips on my neck. I lean my head back and let out a moan.

"Oh god" I moan out at Ashley continues to suck on my pulse point. She lays me down and her lips move onto mine.

Our tongues fight for dominance and we just stay like that, in that perfect position, both of us telling us how we feel with our kiss, our kiss that unless we stop, we will faint from lack of oxygen.

She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. It was perfect, until my phone started ringing.

"Crap" She said as she got off me and got up off the bed as she grabbed her towel.

"Hello" I said with a bit of irritation in my voice.

"Hey baby" I hear Kyla.

"Oh now I'm your baby?" I ask with anger in my voice.

"What are you talking about Spence?" She asks me.

"I'm just your friend when your with Katie, but now I'm your baby" I say.

"Of course not Spence, I'm just not completely ready to let everybody know about us yet." She says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's alright" I respond quickly.

"I just overreacted" I add.

"Not feeling too good"

"Well I'm going to see you at your house in about 20 minutes, so be ready to feel better, one way or another" She says, as she tried to use that sexy voice she's been working on.

"Bye" She says as she hangs up on me and I just look at my phone and smile.

"Ash, can you give me a ride home?"


	9. Sooner or later

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nadda_

_Sorry for the delay of the update, my friends abuducted me and took me to Canada, it sucks, just to let you know..._

_ Anyway, enjoy the chapter R&R  
_

* * *

Thankfully, Ashley got me home before Kyla showed up. Well she had to, especially after I told her it was an emergency, she literally ran all the lights, and quite coincidentally they were all red. 

I'm just sitting here, waiting for Kyla to show up. I'm online talking with people from back home, of course all miss me, I mean moving here to Baltimore was the hardest thing I had to do, but if it hadn't happened I never would've met Kyla, or Ashley.

God, what have I got myself into. I really have to choose, I can't go on like this, I mean, something is going to go wrong, I know it I can feel it, its all going to blow up in my face, sooner or later.

I hear my phone start ringing and I jump over my bed to get it. Hopefully it's Kyla, explaining why the hell she isn't here yet.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey baby" I hear Ashley on the other line. My smile disappears for a second, but then comes right back.

"Hey" I say.

"So is everything okay?" She asks, I wonder what she's talking about, oh, the emergency.

"Yeah, it's been solved" I lie out of my ass, god I hope she doesn't notice.

"Okay then, just making sure everything is okay, bye, call me if anything" She says with such worry. I feel so bad, but, oh god I don't know anymore.

"Okay, I'll call you around 8, bye" I hang up and throw my phone on my bed and I soon follow. Closing my eyes, hoping to get everything straight in my head, hoping that all this somehow fixes itself, even though I know it's impossible.

"Honey" I open my eyes, everything's dark except the hallway light that's lighting up my face as my dad stands at the doorway.

"Dad" I say in a completely sleepy voice.

"I must've dozed off, what time is it?" I ask him as he walks towards me and sits on the edge of my bed.

"It's around 9:30" He says as he tries to look at his watch with the small amount of light that's shining in my room.

"Crap" I say, Kyla never showed up, I didn't call Ashley, god, what the hell made me so tired.

"Kyla came by, about 15 minutes ago" He adds as he just looks at me, probably wondering why I'm sleeping during the day, I've never done this.

"Yeah, what did she say" I say a little too eager, hoping my dad didn't catch that.

"She said to call her or just stop by her house, she wanted to talk" I sighed and laid my head back on my pillow.

"Is something up between you and Kyla" My dad asks, god he just knows me too well.

"I think I love her" I barely whisper out. I hear my dad chuckle slightly as I lift my head up to look at him.

"What's so funny" I ask.

"Spencer, you do or you don't, people say the think they love someone, when their scared of the outcome, or reaction of the other person" He just smiles at me before kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm going to go to Kyla's dad" I say.

"Sure Spence" I know he has that stupid smile on his face, knowing what he said made a big difference in my life.

I lay down for a couple more minutes before I grab my keys and basically run out of the house and get in my car.

I can't think I love her, I have to know, I have to make sure, can't have any doubts about love, it's a yes or no question, not a maybe.

I reach her house in what seems like seconds, when in fact it was at least 20 minutes, as I see the clock now flashing 9:58.

I think about my words carefully as I leave the car. I am not sure what I should and what I shouldn't say, I have to make sure I know what I'm doing.

I knock on the door and wait for her to answer. I see the door open and see Ashley standing their, she pulls me in and closes the door. She slams me against the door as she kisses me.

As good as it feels I have to stop it, I have to do what I cam here to do. And sadly enough, Ashley is not really what I came here to do.

"Ash" I say as I break the kiss, the electrifying kiss, the one that leaves that tingling feeling on my lips, just like Kyla does.

"I came her to talk to Kyla" I say, and she just smiles as she attacks my neck.

"She's in her room crying and such" She says, as she sucks on my pulse point, knowing she's leaving a mark.

"Ash, I really have to talk to her" I say hoping she stops, and apparently she reads my mind as she stops and looks at me up and down.

She bites her lips before moving to the side, letting me pass to go upstairs to see Kyla. I smile and walk past her, but not before getting a fast slap on the ass, I let out a yelp as I look at Ashley and she just laughs and points at my ass and points at herself and mouths 'mine'. I just smile and keep walking up the stairs.

I reach her door, I knock and hear a soft,

"Come in" I walk inside and close the door behind me before looking at Kyla and see her in fact crying.

"Kyla, before you say anything"

"Where were you this afternoon?" She cuts me off.

Remember when I said this whole thing was going to blow up in my face sooner or later, well, God chose sooner.


	10. You can lose everything in jus 5 minutes

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Own nothing_

_Sorry...I know i should be updating more frequently, so again sorry, so because you've been so patient, expect a bunch of updates this week, and on Friday the mother off all updates, i will be updating every single thing, and even starting a sequel the the story i finished like a month or two ago, and start some new stuff, and well its just gonna be crazy, so Friday, and every day before should be crazy, so stay tuned i guess, and R&R, i love it._

* * *

"What are you talking about?" I ask her, acting as clueless as I can.

"I was home, when you got there didn't my dad tell you I was sleeping" I said.

"I'm not talking about when I went to go see you, where the hell were you this afternoon?" She practically screams.

I just looked at the ground, getting ready to get yelled at. I don't know how she knows, but she does, I can see it in her eyes.

"Why would you do this Spencer, I can't believe you would do this to me, what do you have to say for yourself?" Kyla asked, I just tried to keep the tears from falling down my face, never has Kyla yelled at me, and now it's even worse because, just yesterday we just reached a new level in our relationship.

"I'm sorry" I say, saying it with complete sincerity. I mean it so bad, and I want her to know it, I want her to know that if I could change it I would.

"Sorry, all you can say to me is sorry?" She screams again. Raising her voice, trying so hard to not let those tears in her eyes out, she's trying so hard to make me feel bad, and I deserve it.

"Get out, I don't ever want to see you again, ever" She screams the word stronger than the rest. I decide it would be better just to go, but I can't without saying something.

"She meant nothing Kyla, she's not like you, she's not you, I want you, not her, I'm sorry." I say as I place my hand on the doorknob hoping she changes her mind, hoping she tells me to stay so we can talk about it.

But Nothing.

I just hear her start sobbing, I turn around to look at her, her face in the pillow, her whole body just laying there, as I hear the sobs come through the pillow.

"She means nothing to me, you do, you're my everything, she just isn't you" I say as I open the door and see Ashley standing there. Her eyes shining, from the tears she's holding back.

And that's when it happens, I feel my heart break into a million more pieces, the million pieces that it was just in, broke again,.

I reach out to touch her face, but she just moves back and walks towards her room. I close Kyla's room and follow Ashley, and then the door is slammed in my face.

I knock on the door, hoping I can at least talk to Ashley, I felt horrible for saying all those things.

"Go away" She says as I just stare at the door, hoping she opens it anyway.

But nothing.

"You knew this was going to happen" I say without thinking, damn it Spencer, think before you speak.

"Fuck you" She yells.

"If you hadn't been such a slut this wouldn't have happened" God damn it, what the fuck happened to think before you speak.

The door opens and Ashley slaps me clear across the face, I can feel the hand mark on my face.

"I'm so sorry" I barely whisper.

But nothing.

The door is slammed again right in my face. I sigh and just decide to head out would be the right thing to do.

But I have to know how she knew, why did blow up right in my face, why did this happen.

I walk into Kyla's room, hearing her still crying. I sit on the edge of the bed.

"What the hell do you want?" She asks, and I just flinch when she says the words with such anger.

"I know this is like completely insensitive of me, but, how did you know?" I ask.

"Your phone" She says.

"What about my phone?" I ask, her answer not really shedding any light on the situation.

"When I texted you this morning, I was just leaving the house, but I heard your stupid ring tone upstairs" She said as she got up and started searching her drawers.

"So stupid me, I though, she left her phone in my room, but when I got there, it wasn't coming from my room, it was from the guest room"

Crap.

"I thought maybe Ashley found it, like you placed it somewhere before you left and forgot it, and Ashley found it"

Stupid phone.

"But then I got a response, and I thought it was Ashley, so I was about to yell at her for having your phone and all that, but when I peeked in, there you were, lying to me, via text message"

"And that was the final straw, I can't believe I actually had to see it with my own eyes to believe it, I could have just not ignored the signs, I mean they were right in front of my eyes"

"What signs?" I ask, wondering what she's talking about.

"I saw you last night in the same bed, I thought, Spencer's just being nice, feeling bad for my sister, she's trying to comfort her, why am I so stupid" She yells out to nobody.

"And then after that I see her in her bra's and panties, practically sucking your blood from your neck" Crap. I knew I saw that door move.

"Your guest room door is broken" I say randomly.

"Spencer, I left the door open those times, hoping you would get it that I was watching you, god you can be so stupid sometimes" She spits out.

I just look down at my feet, her insults hurting more and more. And then I hear a car beep. I look at Kyla as her phone starts ringing. She picks up and starts whispering into the receiver. Only hearing the last thing she says before she hangs up.

"I'll be right there" With that she gets up and grabs her things before walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Out" She says coldly, walking away faster than usual.

"Where?" I ask, curious to where my best friend, well I think best friend, was going.

"You're not my girlfriend, I don't need to tell you everything" She yells out.

"Sorry" I say defeated, and just watch her walk out the door. She pops her head back in as she says one last thing.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow" She says as I hear her walk down the stairs then out the door. I immediately get up and walk to the window, it's that chick Katie, what a bitch.

I look at my phone, it's pretty late, I guess I should head back home, I walk out of Kyla's room and I look over at the guest room, Ashley's room, I walk over and just stand there for a couple of minutes.

I lied to Kyla.

Saying Ashley meant nothing, she certainly meant something, sure not as much as Kyla, but she still meant something. And for some reason I knew Ashley was on the other side of the door, looking at the other side of the door, just daring me to knock, but I can't, I need to fix things with Kyla first, but what do I do about Ashley, about my feelings for her. I can't just ignore them, I can't just ignore instincts anymore.

And with that I hear footsteps coming to the door, here's my chance, move, leave, get out of here, I can't deal with her right now.

I hear the door unlock, and then I hear footsteps again, this time walking away from the door. She's giving me a choice, I don't have to go in, I don't. I can just walk away and forget it for today, just go home and go to sleep, and then talk to Kyla tomorrow, and then to Ashley, it's that easy.

So I make my choice as I grab the handle and walk in the room.

"Ashley?" I ask to the body lying on the bed.

But nothing.


	11. Her Tongue

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own...nothing_

_Hey guys, so close to get my computer up and running perfect, so I'm going to post sooner and more often and all that good stuff. Oh, and I'm going to get a awesome one shot story that i think it's just so so so so great. Trust me, lol, so enjoy this update, and R&R because i love it._

* * *

"Did you mean it?" She says from the bed.

"Did I mean what?" Forgetting what she was talking about at first.

"Did you mean…"

"No" I cut her off, remembering what she's talking about, before she even asks.

"Okay, now leave" She said, as she got a tissue from her nightstand and wiped away the tears from her cheek.

"But" I try to speak but she just cuts me off.

"Now"

"No" I say, and she looks at me surprised.

"I am not asking you to leave, I'm telling you to" She says as she gets up and walks past me to the door. She opens the door and waves me off.

"No" I say again, I can't leave, I need to be with her, if just for tonight.

"Spencer, I'm going to count to" I cut her off with my lips, my tongue dominating her mouth, and hers trying to, but failing at fighting back. I close the door with my hand and push Ashley towards the bed.

"Take off your clothes" I say, as Ashley just lays there, her eyes dark brown.

"No" She says as she attempts to get up, and just push her back down.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you" I say, proud of how I flipped it around.

"Make me" She says as she growls, oh god this girl is going to be the death of me.

I jump on top of her ripping off her shirt and pulling down her shorts, and there she is, in just a bra and panties. Black lace bra, a G-string that might as well me dental floss, especially on that ass.

She leans on her elbows, flipping me over like nothing, and she whispers into my ear.

"My turn" She slowly takes off my shirt, placing kissed all over my torso, except where I really want her kisses to be, and I decide to help her by taking off my bra. I start playing with my nipples, hoping she get the picture.

"No, no, not yet Spence" She says as she pins my hands above my head, purposely missing my erect nipples, blowing on them, but it's just not enough, I need more. I try and break free hoping to get her where I want her most, but she's strong, real strong.

"You know what happens to bad girl who don't listen" She says barely above a whisper. I just close my eyes and gulp, I don't know whether my excitement or fear is taking over, but I love every bit of it.

She turns me over, once again, like nothing, and I feel some fuzzy things on my wrists. I look back and there are pink handcuffs on my wrists.

"Ash, what the" I start but it's quickly interrupted by my yelp as she spanks me. And she does it again, and again.

"Good girls don't talk back" She says as she continues the spanking, each time leaving her hand on my ass longer, squeezing it. It kind of cancels out the pain, but I can't say I'm not enjoying the pain. She continues this and then just stops out of nowhere.

"Ash" I look back and she's nowhere to be found. Crap, she actually left me here. I try and get up, without my hands, and it works, until I'm being pushed back down.

"Wow, bad girls just never learn, do they?" She says as I hear snipping going on. I look back and she has some scissors.

"What are those for" I ask.

"These pants you have on are in the way" She says and then she just starts cutting, a big whole in my pants, just wide enough so both my butt cheeks hang out.

"God, if there is something I love beside those blue eyes, it's this ass" She says as she gives me another spank. I can feel my ass getting hotter, redder.

"Next time, you better behave better" She says as she spanks me one final time.

"Would you look at that" She says as she caresses my clit with the fingers.

"You're so wet, did I do this?" She asks innocently, almost angelic.

"Mhm" I say as I close my eyes when she inserts a finger. Oh god, it's the best feeling ever.

She turns me around once again, my hands behind my back with the stupid handcuffs, and my legs on her shoulders as she kisses the inside of my thighs, and she teases me, and I can't do anything about it.

"God, you look so good" She says, this time bringing down what is left of my shorts, and she starts barely licking my pussy. I can barely feel her tongue, even her breath, but it's still driving me crazier than ever.

"Lick me" I say, trying to get right to the point, because I know I'm going to explode.

"No, not yet" She says as she starts paying attention to my breasts, one in her mouth, the other being twisted and pulled with her hand.

"God, these are so good" She moans as she continues sucking and biting. She continues twisting and pulling, she continues grabbing and squeezing my ass with her free hand.

And then she starts heading down, kissing a trail over my abs, over my belly button, and so close, but she stops and looks up at me.

"I love those eyes" She says before she once again uses her tongue to tease me, licking around the area I want, I need her to lick.

"Ah" And there it is, her tongue, flicking my clit, her tongue, slurping my wetness, her tongue, biting and sucking gently as I feel myself about to come. And then she uses those fingers, two at first, which soon become 3 as she pumps in and out of me.

I raise my hips, and it works as her biting and sucking becomes more furious, and her fingers reach deeper and I can feel it, I can feel her reach my limit, and that's when I cum. That's when I hear all the slurping going on down there, all the licking and moans of pleasure the both of us are making.

"You taste so sweet" She says before she comes back up my body and kisses me, I can taste myself on her lips, but it's different, I can taste some Ashley too, and then she licks her fingers, and makes me lick them too, and oh god, that definitely tastes like Ashley.

I look down and see her so wet, and I see that that's where her fingers just came from, and that's why it tastes so sweet.

She takes out a key from under the covers and lets me out of the handcuffs, the cute pink handcuffs, the ones I hated just minutes ago. And now I really couldn't love them more.

"That was wow" She says as she buries her head in my neck. My hands roam up and down her body, touching her center and feeling her gasp, and then let out a moan. I kissed her breasts, taking off her bra slowly, making sure I took my time with this. Wanting to repay for all the teasing, I had gone through before. I kiss her breasts softly, hearing her let out a soft moan.

I place kissed down her body as she did, and then I reach her panties. I take off her panties and see her pussy all wet, just waiting there for me.

And as much as I want to tease her, I can't, I need her now, I need to taste her now. I need to have her screaming my name now.

So I attack, licking, sucking, biting, everything my tongue could do, it was being done, and hearing her moan, made my tongue only want to work harder, it made my fingers reach deep inside of her, as she screamed my name.

"Oh, Spencer" She said as she bucked her hips wildly.

"Oh my god Spencer" She said again as I continues pumping in and out of her, as I continued trying to make her come so I could taste her completely.

"Oh my god Spencer" I heard again, but it wasn't Ashley's voice, and I turn around and see Kyla standing there, with her mouth open and her eyes practically jumping out of their sockets.

Oh, shit.


	12. Choices

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing..._

_yezzir. I am back, and well it's an incredibly long story to tell why it has taken me so long to post a chapter to any of the stories._

_Ya see, I did get my computer fixed, and all that good stuff. And I wanted to surprise everyone with a huge post of like everything. I actually had one of the three stories i currently have finished, this one to be more exact, and I had like 3 chapters for the other stories, as well as like 2 one-shots and two chapters for a new story. Long story short, I was at college where I left my flash drive with all the stories/chapters at college, and it got taken. And I was so heated, that I just decided to not write anymore. _

_That was in like the middle of November. At like the end of December, I decide, i can't leave everyone hanging, I'm going to just have to rewrite my stuff, and blah blah blah. But I did not learn my lesson as once again I just saved my stuff, not posting any of it at all. And what do we see, the new flash drive becoming corrupt, so all files are gone, and so is the flash drive, because i did in fact throw it against my wall. This being at like the end of January. _

_And well In the middle of March once again, I couldn't leave people hanging, cause I hate when people do that, but life's just getting crazier and crazier so I haven't had to time to write, until now. And now I'm going to just directly update whatever i write. So here you go, first of many, well first of one for tonight, and hopefully tomorrow and Sunday I have the other two stories updated too, and then we'll see if people are even still interested in my stories to continue or just start something anew. _

* * *

We sat there quietly. Ashley and Kyla on the couch while I sit here on the love seat in nothing but a robe. At least Ashley had time to put on some booty shorts and a tank top, while I just stared at Kyla with my mouth wide open, I just looked at her eyes and saw the hurt. She eventually broke eye contact and looked up at Ashley, I turned also to look at Ashley and saw her putting on her wife beater.

"Down stairs now" was all she said as she stormed down the stairs; well that's what it sounded like, the stairs being stomped on.

"Here put this on and hurry up" Ashley threw the robe at me as she headed out the door, apparently not really liking the angry side of Kyla which I of course have seen before, and trust me you don't want to be on it.

So instead of putting on my old clothes or looking for new ones I just put on the robe and ran downstairs right behind Ashley.

And that's where we are now, and have been for the past 15 minutes, as Kyla just talks to herself and me with my head down occasionally looking up to see Ashley staring at me and smiling. Then it ends up with me blushing especially when she pointed at me then at her neck. I turned to my left to look at the mirror on the wall and saw what Ashley was talking about. I huge hickey on my neck and I immediately covered it up with my hand.

"I already saw that Spencer" Kyla said a little calmer than before. And again we just sat in silence for a while until Kyla finally spoke again.

"I came back, I told what's her face to drop me off back at home because I felt so bad, I told myself, I'm going to go home, call Spencer and apologize, that was the plan." She said while looking at her hands on her lap.

"But imagine that when I come home I see my so called girl friend with my sister" She says with a loud sigh at the end.

"Oh god, I didn't know this was going to be such a drama filled relationship" She said, as she brought her hands up to her face.

"If only, I hadn't ever kissed you, If only I didn't get lost in those blue eyes, none of this would've happened" She says as her eyes start to water.

"I wouldn't have cared if you were with her, I swear I wouldn't have." She says this time tears running down her face.

"Wait this isn't fair" I practically yell. I have no idea from where but I have to keep going now.

"How come Ashley isn't getting in trouble" I say, I mean come on, I wasn't the only on in the room.

"Because I don't even know her that well, for all I know she loves wrecking relationships" She says as she looks at Ashley.

"No, no, no" She gets up as she starts to defend herself.

"You're right you don't know me so you're not allowed to judge me just because I really like Spencer" She says.

"It's not my fault that she's just so gorgeous that I couldn't control myself." I smile of course.

"Kyla I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just couldn't control myself, I know this is a horrible start to our relationship but please I just want to start over" She says as she kneels down in front of Kyla and puts her hands on her lap.

"I'm so sorry Kyla, I don't know what's come over me, I mean you, you're my best friend, who's been there since day one when I moved out here. I mean god you've seen me at my worst, at my best, and vice versa" I say as I look her straight in the eyes.

"It's just when I saw Ashley, all these feelings came out of nowhere, she's so beautiful, not that you're not, it's just like, it's a different type of beauty between the two of you." I finish now really knowing what else to say.

"I think Ashley is right, we just have to start over and there's really only one way how" She starts as she gets up.

"I'm going to go to my room" She says as she grabs her purse and fixes her wrinkled shirt.

"Ashley will be going to her room" I look at Ashley who looks at me and simply shrugs.

"Spencer, you have to choose tonight, me or Ashley" She said as she looked at Ashley.

"Whoever she chooses, the other butts out" She says to Ashley as she sticks out her hand for a handshake.

"Deal" Ashley says as she ignores the handshake and hugs Kyla. Kyla just hugs back and starts sobbing.

"You're going to be the best sister ever, I just know it" Ashley whispers, but loud enough that I can hear her.

"Spencer this is the easiest thing for you, either come to my room, go to Ashley's room, or you can just leave the house, and best friend till the end I guess. But, you know that's just not you, you will spend the night in one of our rooms, hopefully you follow your heart." She smiled and turned around and started heading towards the stair case.

"No matter what, we're going to be friends" Ashley says simply before smiling and then hugging me before she also heads towards the stairs.

I just take a seat and think.

Kyla's been there with me through everything.

Ashley really never had the chance to be though; she was basically on the other side of the country

Kyla is so safe, she's my safety net, she would always catch me if I fell and she always will.

Ashley though, I just feel so safe with her even though I barely know her.

Kyla is just so amazing.

But so is Ashley.

Kyla is so mature, I mean look at how she handled the situation.

I don't even know if Ashley is like that.

I guess it's just a question of who I love more at the point.

But how do I decide, I mean Kyla has been there with me since the beginning.

Ashley hasn't

But Ashley just made all these feelings come up when I barely recognized my feelings for Kyla

Ugh this is so hard.

…

So after about 30 minutes of just sitting here, thinking, talking to myself, hearing the two women I think I love pace around for 15 minutes, I think I know who to choose.

So I walk up the stairs and finally reach the door.

I put my hand on the doorknob as I turn it I open and just see my choice sitting on the bed, with nothing but the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life.

As I close the door behind me I walk over to her, give her a kiss and let my hormones take over me and try to show her I love her so much and in the back of my mind I just really hope I made the right decision.


End file.
